The Firm, Continued
by spunky-scully
Summary: Just a little addition to the end of 'The Firm' - eumie of course - How did Jamie really know about that interview? (I think my disclaimer is missing, but I don't own them etc etc)


Eugene found Jamie in the kitchen, supervising the microwave.

"Thanks a lot," he grumbled, putting his briefcase on the dining room table. Jamie turned to him with a smile on her face.

"No problems," she answered brightly, turning back to the microwave, where dinner's vegetables were steaming. Eugene stared at her back.

"Don't you even want to know what I'm thanking you for?"

"No," Jamie answered, frowning. "The tone of your voice isn't pleasing, so I don't think I really need to know." Eugene approached Jamie and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly back against his chest.

"I thought we agreed to keep this confidential."

"Keep what confidential?" Jamie whispered, her breath quickening as he held her.

"The interview," Eugene whispered in her ear. "You told Jimmy?" Jamie turned in Eugene's arms and looked at him helplessly.

"He needed to hear it. He needed a little push."

"You told him to leave?"

"He wants to go Eugene," Jamie sighed. "And don't tell me you're holding it against him, because so do you and so do I." Eugene sighed, nodding. "I was thinking about it today," Jamie continued. "And you know what?"

"What?" Eugene asked. Jamie smiled and raised her arms to rest loosely over his shoulders.

"I realised how different it will be when the time comes we don't work together."

"How will it be different?" Eugene asked blankly. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"We work late enough hours as it is Eugene," she answered. "Trying to settle into new jobs, we'll never see each other."

"Ah, not true," Eugene corrected. "We work late nights because we see each other at work. If I didn't see you every day, it would be extra incentive to be more efficient during the day, and hence leave on time or occasionally early." Jamie laughed.

"You've never left work early in your life Eugene! But that sounded so cute I just have to kiss you."

"I'm waiting," Eugene hummed. Jamie leant up and pecked his cheek. "What was that?"

"A kiss," she whispered innocently, turning back as the microwave beeped. "So you're going to let him go?" she asked.

"Jimmy? I don't have a choice," Eugene answered.

"Are you going to let me go?"

"Not likely," Eugene continued. "At least not until I get a proper kiss."

"A kiss is a kiss Eugene." Jamie teased. "But that's not what I meant. If you don't let go of me, you're not going to get fed and I'm sure you'll be needing all that energy for later."

"You know that for a fact?" Eugene asked, obviously delighted at Jamie's proposition.

"Yep," Jamie grinned, turning back and kissing his lips briefly before pulling away and reaching for the microwave. Eugene reached for the cutlery as they busied themselves in a regular, unhurried routine.

Jamie glanced at Eugene periodically but he was never looking at her, focussed on the task at hand of setting the table.

"Eugene?" she asked. He looked over at her and smiled. "Why did you become a lawyer?"

"Because I could," he answered. "It was something I thought I wanted to do." Jamie nodded.

"Did you want to help people?" she asked.

"I guess so, but you can't help everyone Jamie. No matter if you're a lawyer, or a doctor, or a teacher, you always lose some." Jamie nodded.

"I know," she smiled. "I want to help people," she stated. Eugene smiled. He wanted to tell her that she had helped people every day she'd been at work with them, that she'd helped him every night by forcing him to communicate, when he would've ordinarily been mindlessly staring into space or at a picture of Kendall.

He didn't tell her though. Eugene suspected she already knew, and this was coming more from her growing sense that work was not to be the same again. It was a feeling Eugene understood, and he'd even found himself holding onto her more tightly, as though she might disappear with the firm, and then where would he be?

Jamie watched all kinds of emotions flitter across Eugene's face, but smiled when he seemed to work out what to say. She wondered if he guessed, since it was obvious she and Jimmy had been talking. No, she decided, she hadn't even talked to Jimmy about it yet.

"Hold that thought," Eugene whispered. "You will."

Jamie smiled at him sweetly as she reached for two dishes. Eugene watched her carefully. There was something on her mind, of course, but she seemed content.

He smiled back as they took their seats for dinner, Eugene pouring Jamie a glass of wine as she asked him about the new television he wanted.

For a while, they forgot about work, or the current lack of it, and enjoyed the time together as friends, and - Eugene paused for thought when Jamie's foot slid up his calf - very good friends. Jamie raised her eyebrows and smiled as she ate her vegetables. Eugene grinned.


End file.
